What You Are
by IPut a-SpellOnYou15
Summary: A certain Doctor is confronted by a young nurse that has more to her than what meets the eye. I'm horrible at summaries...Better story! One-shot for now Carlisle/Oc I think a bit ooc Rated K ... for now...come on, it's Carlisle;) RE-EDITED


**RE-EDIT**

**Hey, so this is just a one shot that came to mind. I don't know if it will stay a oneshot, but just let me know what you think and again, this is just an idea:) **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but my OC;Charlotte.**

Dull thumps of my flat sneakers were the only sound echoing through the abandoned hallways of my work place- the local hospital. Happily, yet with uncertainty, I ran my fingers through my pixie cut of chestnut hair: a nervous habbit of mine.

As I approached the door frame of my destination, an examination room behind me slammed shut, causing me to leap into the air at least five feet. _Great;now my presence was known to everyone in that wing..._

Alright so I was a tad nervous, I always was when in the presence of one of the top- and the youngest- doctor at the hospital. My hand hovered above the door, unsure whether or not to knock. Everything seemed to lose its sound, my Heart was beating in my ears once my hand was a mere millimeter above rapping my knuckles against the door-

"Come in."

His majestic voice flew through my ears,as my hand tenderly opened the simple wooden door to his office.

Sitting in his leather chair, was the man himself; Silky blonde hair tussled in the right places from running his beautiful hands through it over the course of the day- yet still remaining perfect-; the clothes covering him were slightly rumpled from rushing to save another life. He was always perfect; it scared me, to say the least.

"Ah, good evening, Charlotte." He spoke with a light grin, a hint of reluctancy and irritation present, My eyes were drawn to the floor; _what if he thought this was another girl trying to seduce him...waiting to fail_. Tearing my eyes from the custom floor, I stared him dead in the eye.

"H-Hello Doctor Cullen..."

Responding in my usual quiet voice, my sentence dropping off into a whisper. Usually, I was unheard by everyone; all except for Doctor Cullen. He always heard my comments.

Clearly awaiting my reason of being present in his office so late, he stood up, moving to file away some papers in a silver cabinet in the corner.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked shortly.

Thinking for a moment, I moved to one of the chairs in front of his desk. How should I put this? _I'm sure I'm interrupting something important...as usual... Oh god, this is so stupid...why must I be so god damn awkward_?! Without my realizing it, Doctor Cullen had moved swiftly to my side, shuffling more papers. He gave me a half expectant look. _Oh just say it!_

" Well...y-yes I suppose.." _Brilliant! I'm stuttering._

"Charlotte, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." His caramel voice told me.

_Ok. Just say it! Get it out! He hopefully won't hurt you...oh shit...I need to get out! I can't do this!_

"Um...it's nothing! Sorry for disturbing you so rudely, you clearly have lots to do! Have a good evening, Sir." Practically falling from my chair, I turned to scurry from the room. But before I could turn the handle, I felt a pair of icy stone arms grab my shapely hips.

"Come now, what has you so flustered that you wont meet my eyes, let alone tell me?"

Spinning around in his grasp, I stared at his chest, gathering my words.

" Doctor Cullen?" I raised my gaze to his. Walking around him, to his desk, I traced invisible designs on the wood.

"Yes, Charlotte? Please tell me." He spoke so tenderly, so enticingly. It terrified me. But I'm not going to show him fear. Not until he knows that he can be scared of me just as easily.

I stared into his honey orbs,digging into their depths.

"Doctor Cullen, I know what you are."

A frustrated chuckle escaped his lips, his eyes widened and all movement stopped.

"I know that you are perfectly handsome, that every nurse and doctor in this hospital gets flustered and can barely work in your presence. That you're the most compassionate and kind person I have ever met. That you live a bit of a cut off and solitary life, and that you probably think I'm coming onto you." I moved a tad closer to him, never breaking his gaze.

"But you see, I also know that your honey eyes change color. That your skin is colder than that of death's, that some of your speeds break the limitations of humanity, that you haven't changed in the last year in which I've known you. That sometimes I have caught you not breathing in the most stressful situations. I know that you have strength that could smash a semi truck within minutes. And I know that you do not hunger for vegetation and animal meat."

His breathing had ceased long ago, now he resembled a statue.

"No...you crave something much more stimulating. Much more...enticing. The scarlet fluid, blood."

"Doctor Cullen..." I moved even closer, showing him dominance,"I know you're a vampire."

**Please tell me what you thought! Good? Bad? ...probably the latter...But anyway, thanK you so much for reading! Have a brilliant day/night c:**


End file.
